


bulletproof: the adventures of lordbug and kuro neko

by helaravenclaw



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blogger Kim Taehyung | V, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Fencer Jeon Jungkook, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Journalist Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Model Kim Seokjin | Jin, Pianist Min Yoongi | Suga, Rapper Kim Namjoon | RM, bts x miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helaravenclaw/pseuds/helaravenclaw
Summary: in the daytime, he's kim namjoon, just a normal guy living a normal life.  but there's something about him that nobody knows yet, 'cause he has a secret... (insert miraculous theme song, but bass boosted)
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 3





	bulletproof: the adventures of lordbug and kuro neko

**Author's Note:**

> After being wronged by his music teacher, Namjoon's best friend Yoongi is akumatized into Geojang, a super-powered villain who forces people to listen to his music and can blast objects away by playing air-piano.

Kim Namjoon was having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad morning.

Oversleeping in itself was a metaphorical pain in the ass, but his hyperactive younger brother Taehyung had shoved him right off the bed in an attempt to wake him up, turning that into a literal pain in the ass.

Sure, he was feeling pretty butthurt by his brother's decision, but at least it had worked.

He was now walking faster than he'd ever walked before, forcing his long legs to move as quickly as they could without tripping him. It wasn't easy, being a klutz and trying not to fall, while balancing heavy textbooks under one arm and a burning hot cup of tall, non-fat, caramel-drizzled latte in his other hand, as well as pulling his younger brother behind him as he speed-walked towards school.

Blame Taehyung - he'd gotten it for Namjoon at Starbucks once, claiming it was like the older boy, but as a coffee. Namjoon himself would neither confirm nor deny it, but Taehyung had gotten him _hooked_.

It was the first day of school, and he couldn't afford to be late, not when he had Professor Mo for a form tutor. The middle-aged professor was notorious for his love of giving out detentions, feared by countless students around school. With his luck, Namjoon also happened to be on the professor's blacklist, thanks to talking back one too many times.

Ah, the cons of being smarter than all your friends and teachers.

" _Hyung_ ," Taehyung wailed, clinging on to his older brother's sleeve for dear life as he struggled to keep up with the brisk pace, "slow down! I know we're gonna be late, but we're not gonna be that late!"

"Yeah, Tae, I know, but..."

Namjoon froze on the spot, trailing off. There in the middle of the road, was a man, slowly limping across with a cane in his hands. Speeding straight in his direction was a sports car. If nobody moved, the old man was going to get hit! Nobody seemed to notice the old man, though - nobody except Namjoon.

Taehyung stumbled over his laces, almost dropping his beloved laptop onto the concrete. " _Hyung_ , " the younger boy groaned, "why'd we stop?"

Without thinking, Namjoon dumped his books and coffee in his younger brother's hands, trusting Taehyung not to drop anything. "Hold my stuff," he ordered.

And then he ran across the road.

Taehyung screamed his name as he sprinted off in a surprising feat of athleticism, pulling the man onto their side of the road and back to safety. The car roared right past, missing Namjoon's leg by a whisker. It was as if the driver hadn't seen the limping man - or Namjoon, for that matter - at all.

Taehyung looked at him in something akin to amazement. "Wow, _hyungie_! I've never seen you run that fast before! So cool!"

The man he'd rescued bobbed his head gratefully. "Wow indeed, young man. It takes guts to do something like that." 

Namjoon returned the gesture. "Thank you, sir."

There was a look in his eye that Namjoon couldn't identify, like he'd seen Namjoon somewhere before and was trying to figure out where exactly.

The man pressed a little black box into his hand with a cryptic wink. "This is for you, Kim Namjoon. You will know when to open it." There was a sense of urgency in his voice. "Do not show it to anybody else. You know what to do." 

"Wha- What the f*ck is that supposed to mean?!" Namjoon stammered, trying to shove the box back into the older man's hands. How did he know his name? His mom hadn't sewn a name-tag onto his bag like she did Taehyung's, right?

"Good luck, Namjoon- _ssi_." The man ambled away, leaving the two brothers standing on the wrong side of the road.

"What's that?" Taehyung wondered, peering over his older brother's shoulder.

Namjoon shoved the box into his bag, a little spooked by the whole encounter. "Dunno." He glanced at his watch. "Sh*t, Tae, we're gonna be so late!"

The two brothers ran to school like a pair of bats out of hell.

Thankfully, Namjoon made it to class before Professor Mo did, diving into his seat a split second before the teacher walked in.

Min Yoongi snorted from his seat diagonally across the table. "Great way to make an entrance, Joon- _ah_." When Namjoon last saw his best friend, he was sure Yoongi's hair was black. Sometime between now and their last encounter, the older boy had decided to dye his hair a shocking shade of blue.

Namjoon rolled his eyes. "Good to see you too, Yoongi- _hyung_."

He took a quick glance around, recognizing most of the class. There was Jackson Wang, who was an exchange student from Hong Kong a few years ago and had decided to move and stay; Park Bo Gum, who was one of Tae's closest friends and a secondary older brother figure; Kim Jisoo, who had a crush on Namjoon a few years ago but had moved on because of Namjoon's obliviousness; Ahn Hyejin, who apparently had a new side job in a strip club or something...

They'd all been together for years - all except the boy who sat next to him. His new desk-mate gave him a grin far too bright for eight in the morning. "Hi! I'm Jung Hoseok, but you can call me Hobi."

Namjoon could hear the Gwangju accent in his voice. No doubt that was where Hoseok had transferred from.

Namjoon grunted, struggling to keep his eyes open despite the workout from this morning and the caffeine swimming in his veins. "Nice to meet you, Hobi. Usually I'm Kim Namjoon, but right now I'm sleep deprived."

"You can call him the God of Destruction too." Yoongi smirked. "By the way, it's Hobi- _hyung_ to you."

Hoseok burst out laughing.

Namjoon turned to Yoongi, faux-horrified. " _Hyung_ , how could you back-stab me like this?" He looked at Hoseok. "How could you let him do this to me?"

Hoseok put his hands in the air. "I don't make the rules."

Professor Mo shot all three of them a positively evil glare. Hoseok withered in his seat, muttering an apology. Yoongi and Namjoon were unaffected. They'd been in the old man's class for far too long to be scared, and truth be told? The professor was more scared of the two of them, especially when they were together. They were a force to be reckoned with - Namjoon with his snarky intellectual rebuttals, Yoongi with his quiet cynical comments.

The door swung open, and an angel - or a character from a _manhwa_ \- walked into the classroom. He smiled apologetically. "Sorry I'm late! I got lost. I'm Kim Seokjin, I'm new here."

Namjoon was lost too - lost in the angel's beatific smile, mesmerized by all the golden hair and creamy skin and brown doe eyes. If he remembered correctly, Kim Seokjin was a model. Yoongi looked at him weirdly, reached a skinny leg out under the table, and stomped on his foot.

Hard.

Namjoon yelped, and Seokjin cocked his head, a look of amused curiosity on his face. Namjoon wiggled his fingers in greeting. Where was his inner cool when he needed it?

"Seokjin, sit next to Yoongi." Yoongi gave the model the barest of nods in greeting, cool and collected as always.

The new boy sat down gracefully, smiling at his other two desk-mates. "I'm Seokjin, as you already know," he whispered quietly, just loud enough to be heard over Professor Mo's monotone droning, "but you can call me Jin- _hyung_. You are?"

Hoseok grinned. "I'm Jung Hoseok, and you can call me Hobi!"

Yoongi barely acknowledged the other boy, instead squinting at the anime playing on his tiny battered phone. "Min Yoongi. I don't accept nicknames."

"I'm Nim Kamjoon," Namjoon told him. He was not going to embarrass himself in front of Seokjin again.

Seokjin blinked. "Eh?"

Too late, he'd gotten his own name wrong.

"Kim Namjoon," he corrected himself smoothly, his inner cool finally deciding to make an appearance. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, _hyung_."

Yoongi rolled his eyes. "He's a genius and a pro at public speaking, but he's so sh*t at talking to other people," the older boy muttered under his breath.

Hoseok cackled in delight. "Namjoon, my dude, you are so screwed."

Namjoon cast a 'help me!' look at Seokjin, who only laughed at him. Hopefully, the rest of the day would be kinder.

The bell rang, and all four boys jumped.

"Shoo!" Professor Mo barked. "I have classes, and so do all of you!"

Yoongi groaned, peeling himself off his chair. "Ugh, what do we even have right now?"

Hoseok scanned his timetable, brightening when he saw his first class. Namjoon didn't even realize that was possible. What was he, the sun incarnate? "Yes! Dance class!" His face fell a little. "I don't know who does dance, though."

Seokjin patted his shoulder warmly. "I'm sure you'll make friends, Hoseok. You seem like a great guy with a great personality."

Hoseok beamed. "Thanks, Jin- _hyung_."

"What class do I have?" Yoongi grumbled. "I'm too lazy to check."

Seokjin laughed. It sounded like a squeaky windshield wiper, but in a nice way. "How am I supposed to know? I have Food Sciences, though." There was a happy gleam in his eyes, and Namjoon felt his heart melt a little. He wondered if Seokjin was a good cook, and if he'd ever let Namjoon eat his food.

 _Namjoon, you are so screwed,_ his conscience mocked him in a bad imitation of Hoseok's voice.

Namjoon didn't need his conscience telling him to know that.

Namjoon peered at his own timetable. "Yoongi-hyung, we have music with Professor Na!"

Yoongi groaned, going a little pale. "Ugh, I hate Professor Na."

If Namjoon was Professor Mo's greatest pain, Professor Na was Yoongi's. He was constantly pushing the boy to go further out of his comfort zone - Namjoon knew it was for his own good, but Yoongi could be incredibly stubborn when he wanted to.

"Boys! Class! Out!" Professor Mo bellowed at them.

"Okay! Sorry!" Hoseok pulled his three new friends out of the classroom.

"See you guys back here at break?" Seokjin asked, looking a little unsure. "I want to get a tour of the place. I've been lost once, I don't want to get lost again."

Hoseok wiggled his eyebrows at Namjoon behind Seokjin's back, but Namjoon couldn't respond without the blonde seeing him. "Yeah, let's meet back here."

While Seokjin's back was turned, Namjoon flipped Hoseok the bird.

"KIM NAMJOON! DON'T MAKE ME GIVE YOU A DETENTION ON THE FIRST DAY!" Professor Mo roared.

Namjoon gave his favorite professor a cheeky salute and ran off with Yoongi before the man could start stomping after them like an angry rhino.

It seemed like Namjoon's bad luck had transferred to Yoongi, as Professor Na decided to call on him to play his piece in front of the class, trying to remind them of 'what their standards should be after the break'.

Namjoon watched Yoongi in amazement, his friend's pale fingers flying over the keys. When Yoongi played the piano, it was like he'd become a different person completely - the Min Yoongi who the world normally saw was quiet and withdrawn, but the Min Yoongi who sat in front of him was loud and emotive, and dare he say it, rebellious.

He was proud of Yoongi, he really was. His friend was usually terrified of performing in front of the masses - or just being with the masses, really - but now that his face was covered, he could play in peace, reveling in the anonymity the mask on his face offered him.

Yoongi was happy, so Namjoon was happy. He'd do anything for his best friend, including giving him a mask while he played to cover his face, to cover his fears.

Yoongi finished the piece with a bang, every crescendo as passionate and emotive as the last. He stood, bowed, tentatively pulled the mask off. His face was flushed with anxiety as he waited for their professor's feedback.

Yoongi turned to Namjoon, a questioning look on his face. _How did I do?_

Namjoon flashed him a thumbs up and a dimpled grin. _You did great, hyung! I'm so proud of you._

Professor Na, on the other hand, did not look happy. "I expected so much better from you, Mr Min. You're one of our best students." He frowned. "Come see me later."

There was a sinking feeling in Namjoon's gut. Yoongi's face was even redder now, and he gripped the mask in his hand like it was his lifeline.

Without a word, Yoongi fled.

One of their classmates, Sungmin, jeered at Yoongi, shouting something Namjoon couldn't hear but had no doubt was adding fuel to the fire.

He jumped to his feet, ready to chase after his friend, to defend him, to-

"Sit down, Mr Kim." Professor Na turned his unhappy look on Namjoon.

Namjoon refused to sit like a good boy, instead choosing to flail around wildly as he wracked his brain for an excuse to run after Yoongi. "I gotta - toilet!"

Namjoon dashed out of the hall, knowing full well that Professor Na couldn't stop him from 'going to the toilet'.

A voice in his head told him he had to find Yoongi, or they were all doomed.

* * *

Yoongi ran. His dirty grey sneakers slapped against the tiles as he ran and ran, fueled by nothing but the humiliation buzzing in his brain.

 _How do you expect to perform with that stupid mask on your face?_ Sungmin's nasally voice sneered in his mind.

He could hear the thudding of his footsteps, amplified by the empty corridors. What would they think if they saw him now, Min Yoongi, top pianist of the school, semi-famous underground rapper Suga, scholarship student?

 _I expected so much better from you,_ his professor's disappointed voice echoed in his head, _you're one of our best students_.

Yoongi kicked the bathroom door open, flinging himself into a cubicle and locking the door. This was a highly unsanitary place for a mental breakdown, but beggars can't be choosers, can they? Yoongi buried his face in his hands, struggling to keep the tears of frustration away, struggling to keep the screams of rage at bay.

Stupid Sungmin for humiliating of him like that. Stupid Professor Na for always putting so much pressure on him to do well. Stupid Namjoon for giving him that mask in the first place, even when they both knew it was doomed to fail.

A black butterfly fluttered onto Yoongi's mask, disappearing into the material with a faint _pop_.

 _Geojang_ , murmured a hypnotic voice in his head, silky and smooth, _I am Nabang._

"What do you want?" Yoongi snapped, too angry to care.

_Oh, I want nothing from you. I will give you everything you desire to take down those who have wronged you, and in return, I ask of you nothing more than the Miraculouses of of the Ladybug and the Black Cat._

In his head, Yoongi saw the faint outlines of a pair of red and black earrings, and a black ring with a green paw mark.

_When you have retrieved the Miraculouses, give them to me, and I will grant you all the power you want. Do we have a deal?_

"We have a deal," Yoongi snarled decisively.

He let the transformation take over him, black flooding into his vision, creeping over every inch of his skin.

When the transformation was over, Yoongi was gone, a masked man in a pure black tuxedo standing in his place.

Geojang grinned, baring gleaming white teeth. "Time for revenge."

* * *

Namjoon tore through the corridors in a desperate attempt to locate his friend. "Yoongi! Yoon-"

He skidded to a halt upon hearing screams around the corner. Striding through the hallways was some kind of monochrome man. There was a pure white mask on his face, hair in streaks of black and white. "What the-!"

"Hey!" He heard Professor Mo shout, "who the hell are you and what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Monochrome Man grinned, mask flexing around his features to reveal a gap toothed smile. No, not a gap toothed smile, Namjoon realized with growing horror, they're meant to look like piano keys. 

"I am Geojang, and I want revenge."

The monochrome man wiggled his fingers, and a blast of sound shot out of thin air, knocking everybody in his path aside. 

E flat minor, his brain registered helpfully.

Suddenly, it all clicked. It was Yoongi, but not quite Yoongi. What had happened to him? Namjoon squeezed himself into the janitor's closet, hoping the steadily approaching Not-Yoongi wouldn't see him hide and decide to hunt him down.

"Holy f*ck," he breathed, "holy f*ck, holy sh*t, what the f*ck-"

He felt a weight in his pocket. "Huh?"

It was the black box. But how did it get into his pocket? He swore he'd put it in his bag!

You will know what to do, came an eerie echo of the voice of the limping man from earlier.

Namjoon took a deep breath, and opened the box.

It was a little anti-climatic - sitting in the box was nothing more than a pair of black studs. What did the man think he was, an emo? (He and Yoongi both went through that phase. He wasn't sure if Yoongi ever came out of it, but he sure did.)

 _Put them on_ , a voice in his mind goaded, _you know you want to._

Almost hypnotized, he put them on.

"Hello!"

Namjoon yelped and tripped over a bucket, landing on a broom.

Hovering in front of him was some kind of strange spotted red creature, some kind of-

"Bug-mouse!"

His voice came out in an embarrassing squeak.

The strange spotted creature frowned. "I am not a bug-mouse!"

It spoke!

"Yes, I can speak! My name is Tikki, and I'm a kwami. The ladybug kwami of creation." There was an F sharp, followed by a scream. "Just say 'Tikki, spots on', and I'll explain the rest on the way."

"No, no, no. What the sh*t?" He shook his head in disbelief, turning to the bug-mouse - kwami - desperately. "Pinch me. Clearly, I'm dreaming."

Tikki did exactly that, and Namjoon hissed. Son of a b*tch! It was all real.

"There's an akuma-"

"What the f*ck is an akuma?"

"-you need to fight it-"

"What makes you think I can fight??"

"-or Seoul will be in great danger," Tikki finished. "I know you doubt yourself, Kim Namjoon. I know you think this is going to fail," the kwami said soothingly, "but you'll be fine. You wouldn't have been chosen if you weren't who you are."

Namjoon took a deep breath, hauled himself to his feet. He wasn't sleep-deprived enough to hallucinate some ladybug-mouse-kwami-creature. "Okay. What do I have to say again? 'Tikki, spots on'-!"

He shielded his eyes from a bright flash of red.

Tikki was gone.

"Uh, Tikki?" He ventured. "Where'd you go?"

 _Stay calm, Namjoon,_ Tikki told him, like she'd done it a million times before, _I'm in your head. When you transform, I get sucked into your earrings._

Namjoon totally didn't jump a mile high. There was a bug-mouse - magic kwami creature - in his earrings.

A nagging feeling in his head told him to look down. To his gradually growing horror, he was now dressed in a skintight super-suit, black polka-dots spotted across red spandex, and by 'skintight', he meant _skintight_, especially _down there_. The only good things were his new black boots and the wicked looking staff across his back.

 _Do you like it?_ Tikki's voice giggled.

"It's a bit too tight," the young man managed to choke out, "but otherwise it's fine."

_Good! I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're on your own now - but if you call on your Lucky Charm, you will receive help. Be careful, Namjoon. I have faith in you._

Namjoon nodded, a little dazed. "Right. Time to fight an akuma."

With a deep breath, he charged out of the janitor's closet.

**Author's Note:**

> hiyaa! i kinda just wrote this on a whim coz i thought joon would make a cool ladybug. you don't have to know about miraculous if you want to read this, coz i'll explain everything throughout the story. you don't even have to know bts, you can just pretend they're normal characters. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> *insert jin voice* saranghaeyo. happy christmas, army. 😘


End file.
